


Child of Mandalore

by Onassis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Sun, Clan Kryze, Clan Wren, Clone Wars, Clones, Death Watch, F/M, Jango Fett Clones, Mandalore, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Supercommandos, New Mandalorians, Nite Owls, Republic invasion of Mandalore, Sabine Wren's parents, Sabine's parents headcanon, Shadow Collective, Siege of Mandalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onassis/pseuds/Onassis
Summary: Short story featuring Bo-Katan Kryze and clone Alpha-Ø2 (Spar) as Sabine Wren's parents.Before her parentage is officially disclosed, that is.Bo-Katan's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> From Wookiepedia: Spar, born Alpha-Ø2 and later known as Mandalore the Resurrector, was a rogue Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando who rebuilt the Mandalorian Supercommandos and fought for the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Alpha-Ø2 was cloned from the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett on the planet Kamino for the Grand Army of the Republic. An aberrant clone with more independence and free-thinking than his fellow soldiers, Alpha-Ø2 found after eight-and-a-half years that he had inherited the memories of Jango Fett. With the aid of Cuy'val Dar doctor Mij Gilamar, Alpha-Ø2 made his escape off Kamino in the hold of Slave I, taking the name "Spar" from what the Kaminoan trainers had called him.

Sundari, Mandalore, 20 BBY

 

Back during the Clan Wars and throughout her “career” as a Death Watch lieutenant, not a day had passed by without Bo-Katan - the last of chieftain Adonai’s children - criticizing the Duchess for her agency, downplaying the rule of that sister - that’s correct, sister - who got everything instead of her.

However, now that she - the self-proclaimed born-leader - was finally in the position to take charge herself, she was not so sure her judgment had been fair.  
Managing the worlds of Mandalore was no easy feat, and her sister had been remarkable at achieving what she had, complications and everything. Actions Bo-Katan had previously condemned as displays of weakness - such as her fraternization with the Jedi - now acquired wholly different connotations. At least she’d successfully kept things going and stable for a while.

She glanced at the remnants of the Palace of Sundari throne room, her heart constricting.  
Her right-hand-woman, a tireless warrior of Clan Wren, walked to her.  
“General, we have to go”  
Bo-Katan bit her lip, making a face. She wanted to sigh, but she didn’t. Bo-Katan never sighed, she kept everything inside. Even when she wished she hadn’t...never mind. It was too late now.

Putting her helmet on, she followed her Nite Owls subordinates out of the wrecked Palace of Sundari.  
Wiping the remaining Shadow Collective occupants from Mandalorian soil was now their priority, before the damages from inter-Clan tensions and Republic prevarications became irreversible.  
Mandalore was plunging into a state of chaotic instability, halfway through anarchy and ruthless dictatorship.  
The situation called for immediate action, or else the Republic would take unnecessary liberties. Gods of Mandalore, it had already began looting and occupying spaces that were off-limits, and as history taught, the more degrading the effects of an occupation, the slower Mandalore’s economic recovery.

On the diplomatic front nephew Korkie was doing his best, but at his age, and with his inexperience, he wasn’t of much help. Still, Bo-Katan had to give credit to her sister for fostering not only his academic preparation, but also his strategic acumen, something she would have never expected of her.  
However, kicking criminals off orbit required more than leisurely negotiations over cups of tea.  
It would have helped if the Republic trusted her group fully, instead of considering it a sort of Death Watch extension, therefore prone to dangerous decision-making. Needless to say, this wasn’t exactly conductive to ingratiating the Republic forces to Nite Owls members, who already resented the aruetiise (outsiders).

This being said, Bo-Katan had decided to take things into her own hands: her group was now headed to the fortress the Black Sun had occupied just outside Sundari, set on defeating them once and for all. The mission was difficult, as they would be in numerical disadvantage, but not a single one of her women and men was unwilling to die for Mandalore, if necessity called for it.

Activating their Z-6 jetpacks, Bo-Katan and her Nite Owl squad flew to their destination, landing just before reaching the fortified walls of the occupied stronghold, hiding behind a few massive containers.  
The perimeter seemed to be well-guarded, making it hard for the initial “surprise attack” plan to be carried out. They needed a new strategy, and quickly.  
“General, shall we fly over the walls and blast our way to the main entrance?” Wren suggested  
“No, they would see us and shoot us down. There’s not enough of us to allow us the luxury of losing a few elements before even breaking in...I say we should divert the guards’ attention elsewhere, then sneak in and abduct their leader the “Death Watch way””

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, sweetheart”  
A male voice had spoken, and it didn’t belong to anyone she knew.  
Pistol at hand, Bo-Katan turned.  
Behind them was a small team of armor-clad Mandalorian warriors. Believing it might be a trap, Bo-Katan pointed the blaster at their leader.

“Woah, is this how you treat your allies?” the man exclaimed.  
“Reveal yourself”  
She was in no mood for jokes.  
“Forgive me, where are my manners? I am Alpha-Ø2, head of the Mandalorian Protectors. You can call me Spar”  
He removed his helmet, revealing his face. He was one of the thousands of Jango Fett lookalikes who roamed the galaxy these days.  
“Now, I believe you are wondering why we followed you”  
“Impressively receptive” Bo-Katan commented.  
He chuckled.  
“It’s not like I would have picked this, out of all the godawful places, to have a reunion with you lovely people. We are here because we want to see Mandalore freed of these leeches as much as you do. And...” he gestured to Bo-Katan’s team “...it looks like you could use some reinforcement”

Bo-Katan’s eyes became two narrow slits. She didn’t trust these clones. They seemed robotic and soulless to her. But this one...this one had something different to him.  
“What’s your price, mercenary?  
“Price? Oh, no no no, I’m not looking to be paid! Look, I am a true Mandalorian, we are true Mandalorians, all we seek is glory and prosperity for our homeplanet...”

Bo-Katan’s diffidence, though, prevailed. She wasn’t sure she could trust these individuals, the majority of whom claimed to be ex members of the New Mandalorian police. As corruptible as your everyday Mandalorian Minister.  
With the cocky self-sufficiency so typical of her people, she declined the offer.

\---

They had failed to breach the Black Sun’s security, losing two warriors in the process.  
Overall, the botched initial outcome had led Bo-Katan to call for a retreat. Would she surrender? No, Mandalore couldn’t afford more time of instability. But at the same time, she acknowledged that, to make a difference, she needed at least a warranty for a small success.

The Nite Owls had searched the squad that went by the name of Mandalorian Protectors all day long, following whistleblowers’ information and identifying potential leads.  
Eventually, they found them, camped in the outskirts of the city, near a large aircraft graveyard.  
Bo-Katan localized Spar, polishing his brightly colored helmet sprawled on the coarse sand, behind a large crate. He was rough around the edges, but not uncouth, the kind of man that could arouse her interest.

“You there, Spar”  
“It’s so good to see you too, General” he greeted her jovially.  
Bo-Katan’s eyes flashed with a spark of irritation.  
Stiffly, she approached him, feeling the slightest bit humiliated. Asking for help had always felt akin to a defeat to Bo-Katan.  
“Listen, does your...ehrr, offer still hold?”  
“You mean you changed your mind? I knew you’d need our terrific backup, I sure did” he winked, not looking the slightest bit surprised to see her there.  
“This better not be a trick” Bo-Katan threatened.  
“Would never dare anything of the sort with someone as tough as you”  
Bo-Katan snorted.  
Spar stood up, looking at her with interest.  
“So, what do we do, General?”  
It sufficed a look into Spar’s lively eyes to now that he would back her.  
“We lead action”

\---

A few days had passed since the Nite Owls sealed an alliance with the Mandalorian Protectors.  
The two groups had successfully carried out an attack against the fortress of the Black Sun, managing to weaken the criminal organization with their joint efforts. Despite this achievement, a few of their members - namely Nite Owl exponents and Spar - were imprisoned by the enemy, and now laid in detention cells, awaiting dawn, and execution.  
Or, perhaps, awaiting dawn, and salvation. Bo-Katan had charged the faithful Wren with the task of calling the Republic for help: having already neutralized a fraction of the criminals would be enough to obtain their support; while she herself sneaked inside the prison, determined not to leave her fellow companions to fend for themselves. She was bringing them weapons, but she would pay for this noble action with her own freedom: once inside the cells, she would have no escape.

Truth be told, though, camaraderie for her Nite Owls companions was not the only reason Bo-Katan was doing this.  
It had been so long since she had truthfully felt something for a man that she had almost forgotten what caring for another person felt like. Spar looked at her like no-one else ever had. He treated her as a person, valuing her warrior spirit; not as a warlike machine, valuing a meekness that didn’t exist.  
She didn’t like to admit it, but getting to know Spar was like a breath of fresh air, allowing her to rediscover a long-forgotten part of herself, one that didn’t necessary involve a blaster or barking threats.  
Perhaps, the harsh cuirass she’d erected around herself was a defensive measure she had put in place to keep going, to keep believing in a cause even when all she felt for most people fighting alongside her was disgust. Most Death Watch men were honorable but largely coarse, so much so that she had eventually found herself hoping that, one day, the peoples of Mandalore would mature into that great civilization they were destined to be but couldn’t be as of yet, just like that sister she despised had hoped.  
Pre Vizsla had once encouraged her to live her own dream, his idealism the anchor her ambitions had flourished on. But now, even Pre was gone, and so were his aspirations. She used to be romantically involved with him for a short time, before her jurisdictions within Death Watch became too great for her to be comfortable continuing the relationship. Her not wanting to pass as his concubine had prevailed, so they had slowly but surely drifted apart, become barely more than strangers towards the end. How hateful. Then doubt had ravaged her heart, as she wondered if Vizsla would have ever sacrificed his beliefs to save her life, like Kenobi had attempted doing with her sister.  
Afraid to face the truth, she had nevertheless decided to move on and be the one sacrificing herself this time, as an act of gratefulness for all the humanity that Jango clone had showered her with. She would’ve rather avoided it, but Spar was imprisoned, his life on a razor’s edge. And hers would be too, soon. 

After delivering the weapons to the other prisoners through the air duct, Bo-Katan reached Spar’s cell, lowering herself in there and exchanging a long look with him. His wrists bound, he smiled broadly at her.

“I thought you didn’t lower yourself to dealing with random renegades” Spar teased her.  
“Don’t flatter yourself. I didn’t come for you” she briskly lied.  
“Well, I did” Spar winked, referring to his continuous backup of her Nite Owls operations.  
Bo-Katan quickly changed topic.  
“Wren is summoning the Republic forces. They will break-in tomorrow, if the plan works out”  
Spar became serious.  
“Republic forces, huh? Determined folks, the Reppies are. They want me really really bad”  
“Random renegade, you called yourself so”  
“Let’s say I got too involved with the C.I.S. for their taste. If I want to survive, I’m afraid I’ll have to get gone as quickly as possible, tomorrow”  
“We’re going to be executed anyway, if Black Sun can help it. It’s either live, or die”  
Was she afraid to die? She would be lying if she said she wasn’t. Still, death had turned her life upside down so many times by claiming those who were close to her it wouldn’t be strange if it claimed her too, the next day.  
Spar looked at her intensely, pursing his mouth with his usual nonchalant sexiness.  
“What do you choose?”  
“It’s not a matter of what I choose, it is a matter of what Mandalore needs. If my death is necessary, then I won’t oppose my Fate”  
“Why does this sound like martyrdom to me?”  
“Runs in the family” she said dryly, concealing her sadness.  
“So...you’re telling me that you would prefer to get killed tomorrow rather than flee to fight a greater battle?”  
“If the circumstances call for it...”  
“Would this make you change your mind?”  
Spar leaned on her, kissing her. Bo-Katan didn’t oppose resistance. What would be the use of it? For the first time in too long to remember, she let herself go, allowing tenderness to fill her, allowing Spar into her soul.  
She kicked his armor away, revealing his scarred torso. Soon, hers was gone too. Through the bars of their small cell window, a large moon shone brightly, the only witness to what was taking place.

\---

The Republic had come in time, they had fought, the Black Sun was gone. So was, as promised, Spar, fleeing for his life, choosing life over death today to fight a greater battle tomorrow.  
Bo-Katan didn’t blame him, their circumstances being what they were. He would go on fighting for Mandalore, so would she, two warriors united by their temerity in a crumbling planetary sector.  
Still, she wished he were with her, at times.  
Bo-Katan winced, disappointed with herself at having conceived that she could as much as miss him.  
She, however, had a growing awareness that conceiving unthinkable things should not come as too much of a surprise for her.  
She was also becoming convinced that she wouldn’t miss Spar that much, after all, as she’d always have a “souvenir” to be reminded of him. Maybe that very “reminder” would bring him back to her, eventually, when things got calmer.  
Bo-Katan had never planned on getting pregnant, just as she had never planned on falling for a clone. But that was her reality, apparently.

For now, for everyone’s safety, it would have to remain a secret.

\---

When, several months later, Bo-Katan gave birth to a girl in the secure privacy of Clan Wren’s enclosure, she named her after a great warrior: her sister. With a “b” borrowed from her own name.  
Sabine.


End file.
